Tapestry
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Post So the Drama] [Crossover - The Incredibles] [WSW Continity] When Mr. Incredible has gone missing, Kim and Ron are asked to find him with the help of twenty-five year old Jack-Jack Parr.
1. Chapter 1 : Thread

"Gentlemen and ladies. Thank you for coming."

The room was in a building set east of the Pentagon. It was officially known as the Superhero Government Building. In the room, several men and women sat around the table as an elderly man rolled out in a hoverchair. In his late eighties, Rick was one of the best men to call on when you needed his opinion. And he was also a good friend of Mr. Incredible, the superhero who had saved the world on many occasions.

"Not at all, Rick," said a man with a thick mustache. "Always a pleasure. What is the situation?"

Rick clicked a control on the side of his armrest as a picture appeared on the screen on the side of the room. "Mr. Incredible has vanished."

Numerous gasps and startled exclamations could be heard and Rick held up his hand to forestall a tumult of rapid-fire exclamations of shock or horror. "He was last seen three weeks ago when he and his wife Helen Parr were on vacation. They had retired two years ago and were traveling cross country, visiting the sights. Helen thought he had gone out for a walk. He never returned."

"Someone able to capture Mr. Incredible? It is almost too hard to believe," said a dark man with a thick Hindu accent. "The man has been known to lift a bullet train over his head and balance a bus on the other. The amount of tensile strength needed to contain Mr. Incredible is off the charts."

"We do not know if it is a kidnapping yet, but Intel points that there may be some foul play involved. Mr. Incredible is super strong and durable. But by no means is he invincible. Gentlemen and ladies, we need to seek out Mr. Incredible before anyone else decides to capitalize on his missing status. He is seventy four years old but can still make a sizable hole in walls and thick armor plating." Rick sighed to himself. Things just got worse at times when Bob was involved.

"We should contact an organization to get their help," said another man from the side. He was big and burly.

"Global Justice may be able to help," added another, this one a woman with dark hair. "Dr. Director would be able to assist us."

"No," said a woman, bringing her attention to the rest of them. "Getting Global Justice involved would just cause panic. I suggest we get a consultant."

"And who may that be?" asked the mustached man. "Do you have someone in mind?"

The woman smiled as she brushed silver hair away from her face. "I believe I do, actually." Tapping several keys, she swung her computer around to reveal a simple web address.

Rick smiled and nodded. "It is a good idea, Mirage. And well played. After all, she can do anything."

* * *

Tapestry

written by Shaun Garin

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Pixar and Disney own The Incredibles. Used for entertainment purposes only, all rights reserved.

Chapter 1 : Thread

* * *

The sun rose over the hills of Middleton as a banged up scooter pulled into the Possible home driveway. Putting to a halt and the rockets dying down, Ron got off and helped Kim off the bike.

The pair looked tired from their all night stay outside but happy as their hands met. "Some night, huh KP?" said Ron with a small goofy looking smile.

"Yeah, it was perfect," said Kim as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ron? You're my best friend."

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" asked Ron teasingly as they got to the door.

Kim turned around and smiled. Then she leaned in and their lips met.

Suddenly, there was a click and a flash. The pair jumped away from each other, startled as a hiss of a megaphone could be heard.

"Attention Middleton! We've detected cooties in the area!" cried the voice of Tim, his voice amplified.

"Repeat, there are cooties in the area!" added Jim as he pocketed the digital camera. Kim's expression grew dark. "Kim's got another boyfriend!"

"TWEEBS!" cried Kim as she leapt up and scrambled upwards to where her brothers stood with identical mocking grins on their faces, megaphones in hand.

Ron chuckled as he watched Kim scramble after her brothers. Fishing out his key, he opened the door and made an EEP sound. Mr. Dr. Possible stood there, red eyed and tired looking. "Ron," he growled. "How long did Erik keep Kimmie-cub out?"

"Um, hey, Mr. Dr. P. Um, there's a reasonable explanation for this..." stammered Ron. Sensing doom, Ron dropped to his knees and started prostrating himself in front of Mr. Dr. Possible. "I beg forgiveness! Don't put me into the black hole!" cried Ron as he did a credible imitation of Dr. Drakken.

Mr. Dr. Possible rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a odd early morning.

* * *

"And that's what happened," said Kim. Her mother looked at her from over a cup of coffee as Kim had finished exacting her revenge on the twins and had come down from the roof to see Ron whimpering at her fathers feet. Ron and her father had adjourned to the dining room to talk things over and she was in the kitchen with her mother.

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter, set down her coffee and began to cry happily. "Oh my little Kimmie! I knew Ronald was good for you!"

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me!" yelped Kim out of reflex.

"Oh come now," said her mother, wiping her tears. "It must have been wonderful."

"It feels nice," said Kim, a blush painting her features. "Me and Ron... I never really thought about us like that before."

"Because you were preschool friends, right?"

"Yeah, but he was my best friend. And then... we sorta kissed during the prom. And it went from there."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you and Ronald do all tonight?"

"Just sat and talked. It was nice outside the night before, minus the whole killer robot thing." Kim sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know how to feel though."

"That's perfectly natural, Kimmie," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "From best friends to boyfriend. Some of the best relationships come out of events like that. You just feel overwhelmed because Ronald has been in your life for so long and he's just been your friend till today."

"I suppose you're right. I feel happy that Ron and I took our relationship another step, but at the same time, I feel scared. Knowing that he knows me so well. And I know him as well. Too well."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled. "It's tough, but you're a strong girl, Kimmie. Don't worry. Whatever happens, your Father and I will be right behind you. Tim! Jim!"

"Yeah Mom?" chorused the twins as the poked their heads around the corner.

"Can you stop your Father from putting poor Ronald into a black hole? I think he's tying him onto the rocket in the back yard."

"Cool, Ron's gonna be in space!" cried Tim as he high fived Jim. The pair raced out to the back yard as Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled.

Kim smiled back and laid a hand on her mothers. "Thanks mom." She then took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So... how's Ronald as a kisser?"

Kim sprayed the table in shock. "MOM!"

* * *

"So are we clear that if you hurt Kimmie-cub, I will go through with the threat of putting you into a deep space black hole?" said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"No worries Mr. Dr. P, I have everything under control. Can you let me down now?" Ron grimaced at the thought of being launched into deep space. Deep space was bad enough but the thought of getting sent into a black hole was even WORSE. Mr. Dr. Possible was notorious for being overprotective of Kim and it showed. The fact that they spent the whole night talking after the prom was probably even worse and delivering her home at sunrise was probably the topping on the Naco.

"Deep space, nuh-uh," chimed in Rufus who was similarly tied up to the rocket.

Mr. Dr. Possible gave Ron a look. "Just as a warning. I remember issuing it during the Moodulator incident."

"Mr. Dr. P, I have said it once, and I'll say it again. Kim is in good hands. I'll put myself into deep space if I ever hurt her."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled at that. "You're a good man, Ronald. Boys, can you help him down?"

The twins saluted, having opted to watch their father run Ron through the wringer. When Ron was free and Rufus was safely nestled inside his pocket, Mr. Dr. Possible offered his hand. Ron grasped it and shook. "Thanks, Mr. Dr. P."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled and led him inside the house. "I think we need breakfast. You look tired."

* * *

Traveling along the streets of Middleton was a vintage car. This car was special however. Cared for lovingly, it was a 1920 Starfire, only one of twenty ever made. The makers of the car had gone bankrupt soon after their mass expenditure went through. The car itself was a sleek black with brown lines.

The man at the wheel was a twenty five year old man with red hair that seemed to either want to be blonde or red at the same time. Well muscled yet not overly so, he spoke to the air as a cellular phone was jacked into the car.

"Yes Mom, I'm here in Middleton now," said the man. "I'm sure it won't be hard to locate the Bueno Nacho."

"Jack-Jack Parr, you know Mexican food doesn't agree with you," said a woman's voice from the speakers.

"Mooom," whined Jack-Jack. "I'm not EATING it, Rick just gave me the location of their typical hangout. I can't just go marching into their school and drag them out of class, right?"

"Jack-Jack, you're just like your Father," grumbled his mom. "I wish he was here."

"Mom, don't worry," said Jack-Jack, a hint of steel in his voice. "I'll find Dad and bring him home. Besides, whoever has Dad locked up won't keep him there for very much longer. I'd put good money that Dad'll escape halfway through the mission."

"I hope you're right." There was a sound of the doorbell and his mom sighed. "Lucius and Honey are here. I'll call you later Jack-Jack. Take care."

"Take care Mom," said Jack-Jack as he punched the off switch. He then tapped a button on his dashboard and the radio panel swiveled down. "Enough of this wandering around." He turned a dial to locate and the location of the Bueno Nacho flashed on the road map. "Shoulda done this previously."

With a grin, he zoomed off into the city.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Ron, there was nothing bad about this morning."

"Sure, if you can discount your Dad tying me to a rocket."

Kim giggled as she punched her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Ron, Dad is just, well, overprotective."

"I kind of figured as much," said Ron as he dug into his grande sized Chimmerito. "I think the only reason why he let me go is that I said I'd put myself into space if I hurt you."

"Aw, that's so sweet," remarked Kim, laying her head on his shoulder and tracing a few lines across his chest. "I think I can find some way of repaying you."

Ron nearly choked and Monique who watched the exchange from the other side of the booth barely held back from laughing out loud. "KP!" exclaimed Ron. "I... you.. we..."

Monique couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the brown Bueno Nacho table, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Girl, you've got it going on!" she managed after a few gasps.

"You... are evil," said Ron, recomposing himself with some effort.

"Really?" asked Kim as she reached down and ran her hand across his side. Ron shuddered and nearly melted. "I think I could do something worse."

"Evil!" gasped out Ron. "You're using my spot!"

Monique smirked as she lifted her head from where it was pooled on her arms. "That's just a show that she's into you, Ron."

"Uh huh," chimed in Rufus as he belched from his previous tremendous pile of nachos. "Likes you."

Ron whimpered and said, "I will have my revenge!"

Kim yelped as he grabbed her and started blowing on her ear, nibbling it. Kim groaned. "God, Ron! Not in public!"

"Take it KP!" exclaimed Ron with a grin. He blew again and Kim shuddered, going limp.

"Ooooo-kay, not in public you two and definitely not in front of ME," said Monique, vaguely disturbed at the way they were tormenting each other. Her disturbed expression turned mischievous. "I'm sure Ned would be more than happy to lend the staff room for you."

The pair straightened up immediately, all intents off as they returned to their food without an argument. "That's better," said Monique. "Torment each other on your own time. Not mine."

The pair had the decency to blush terribly, something that Monique could have sworn was beyond Ron's capability. Considering the amount of times he lost his pants to the grappling hook and daily life, it was no wonder he couldn't be embarrassed.

The doors to Bueno Nacho opened up and Ron craned his neck to look over at the newcomer. "New guy in town."

Monique turned around and nodded. "Not a regular. At least not one that's carrying keys to a 1920 Starfire."

Making an unerring path towards the table, the young man nodded politely to everyone. "Hello. Are you Team Possible?"

"More or less," said Kim. "Who're you?"

"Jack-Jack Parr," said Jack-Jack with a smile. "I'm with the Bureau of Superheros. May I sit?"

Monique sidled over and Jack-Jack sat down. Rufus popped his head out of the nachos and eyed him curiously. Jack-Jack's expression lit up. "Cool, a naked mole rat!"

Ron was immediately on edge, memories of last night still fresh in his mind. "So, what's a guy from Metroville doing here?"

"I'm looking to hire Team Possible for a mission," said Jack-Jack.

"What sort of mission?" asked Kim.

"It involves Superheros." Jack-Jack looked around and placed an object on the table. It beeped twice and he said, "Voice Shield. Whatever we say won't get out of this booth."

"Convenient," said Kim. "Now, about the mission?"

Jack-Jack pulled a small palmtop out of his pocket and placed it on the table. A representation of a seventy some man appeared on it, one that they all recognized. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Incredible?" asked Monique.

"Indeed," said Jack-Jack. "Mr. Incredible has been missing. Some are suspecting foul play, or even kidnapping. He was kidnapped two weeks ago when he and his wife were in Chicago on vacation. It was their retirement."

"His wife?" asked Ron.

Jack-Jack tapped the screen to show a woman in her seventies as well, still well defined like her husband. "Elastiwoman. She has three children as well."

"Otherwise known as the Incredibles," summarized Kim. "Blur, the speedster, Vanish, able to become invisible and make shields and Changeling, able to change his powers to anything."

Jack-Jack coughed. "Changeling changed his name. He's been known as Meta for the last four years."

"What I don't get is how someone could kidnap Mr. Incredible," said Ron. "Sure he's old now but he could probably put his fist through a brick wall."

"Twenty inch battleship steel actually," said Jack-Jack. "We measured it."

"So what do you need us for?" said Kim. "This is certainly something more than we should be able to handle."

"Involving Supers on a world wide hunt would only strike worry into the populace," answered Jack-Jack. "If we sent everyone on a world hunt, something would stir up trouble in the populace."

"And you don't want anyone to know that something bad is going down," summed up Monique. "So you want a consultant like Kim and Ron to deal with this."

"Ideally yes, although I have been assigned for this mission." A flicker of anger appeared in his eyes. "This is sort of personal."

"I would bet," murmured Monique. "Being Meta and all and the son of Mr. Incredible."

Jack-Jack jerked as if stung while Ron and Kim stared at Monique in shock. "What?" gaped Ron.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Jack-Jack, righting himself.

"The clues were obvious. You knew that Meta changed his name when the rest of the world still knows him as Changeling. You're the same build and hair color as Changeling AND..." Monique lifted his jacket sleeve to reveal a bit of deep red form fitting costume, "your sleeve was hanging out. No one wears Hypermesh as a fashion statement."

Jack-Jack grinned. "You're good. And you're not part of Team Possible?"

"More like an auxiliary," said Monique. "Or just the girl with super observation skills."

"Indeed. I think I'm in love," replied Jack-Jack with an amused grin. As Monique grinned back, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, lets get back to square one." said Ron, cutting into the looks the pair were trading. "So, what's the status?"

"My Dad was last seen in the Chicago area." said Jack-Jack. "We should go and check it out. The car is parked outside."

Before Kim could agree to the whole situation, a beeping sound was heard. Digging out the Kimmunicator, Wade flickered onto the screen. "Hey Kim, big hit on the site."

"Ooogh, what's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Drakken's been spotted in Chicago. Looks like he's in the Technological Institute of Metatronics." Wade tapped several more times on his keyboard. "I can get you a ride in thirty minutes."

"No thanks, we've got our own ride," said Kim.

"Huh? Who're you getting a ride from?" asked Wade, curious.

"We were planning on heading to Chicago actually," said Kim. "Meet Jack-Jack Parr."

Jack-Jack took the offered Kimmunicator and was surprised that a thirteen year old kid was looking back at him. "Hey," he greeted. "I contracted Team Possible for a mission. I suppose things are coinciding with it."

"What kind of mission? Normally someone hits the site," said Wade.

"Superhero related. In short, Mr. Incredible is missing and his last known location was Chicago," answered Jack-Jack. "I'm his son and I've been assigned to help Team Possible locate him."

"Sounds cool," said Wade, typing furiously. "I'll start gathering leads on where he could have disappeared to. So, what kind of transport are you taking?"

Jack-Jack grinned. "A 1920 Starfire. Otherwise known as the Incredimobile."

* * *

"WHOOOO!" cried Ron as the Incredimobile raced down the highway at speeds neatly exceeding 150 Miles Per Hour. "Faster dude! This is awesome!"

"We're already going as fast as possible," said Jack-Jack. He had suited up before kicking the Incredimobile into the ultra modern superhero car. He neatly weaved in and out of the traffic on the highway, earning glares and honks. "How are you two holding up?"

"Just fine," called out Kim as Monique read a fashion magazine. The other girl had decided to come along mainly for the reason that shopping in Chicago was awesome. Dressed in Kim's mission togs, Monique made a rather good cut in the black top and brown cargo pants.

"We're approaching Metroville," called out Jack-Jack. "Mind you, even though we have a good Super fight repair crew, don't go nuts, okay?"

The beeping of the Kimmunicator caught Kim's attention as she fished out the small blue object. "Kim, I've downloaded the feed from the Institute. Looks like Drakken is trying to steal the Synthoharmonic Platform."

"Which does what exactly?" asked Kim curiously.

"It creates a high level harmonic frequency that allows things to move faster than normal. Drakken could actually use it to upgrade his synthodrones."

Kim scowled darkly and Jack-Jack threw a questioning look at Ron who said, "Erik. Date for prom. Synthodrone."

"Ah," said Jack-Jack as he pulled off the interstate and shifted the course tracer. "Hang on." Punching the red button, the car lept to 200 Miles Per Hour.

* * *

Kim looked at the amount of people milling around and then at the Seniors who were looking around innocently. Then she clicked on the feed. "Wade, your information is way off. The SENIORS are here."

"Ah, Miss Possible," said Senor Senior Senior. "It is so good of you to be here. What brings you to the Institute?"

"We had a tip that Drakken was here, stealing the Synthoharmonic Platform. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show Junior the newest technology I invested in. Specifically the Synthoharmonic Platform." answered Senor Senior Senior. "One does not take over the world, without investing in a few legal business ventures first, Miss Possible."

"True," said Junior who stood to the side, watching the assembly of the platforms being run on the machines. "Father has several legal businesses and investments. It is what makes us billionaires."

Kim clicked on her Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Kim," said Wade. "It was a false lead. I didn't think to check for falsified information when I got the lead. Drakken's nowhere near the area."

"Something is not right here," said Meta as he scanned the area. Using his powers, he gave himself X-ray vision and looked about. "Nothing is out of the ordinary. I think we've been set up."

"By what exactly?" asked Ron. "It's not like someone is planning an ambush."

"No, I would have spotted that," said Meta. "I think someone set up a distinct camera feed and altered it. A lot."

"Alas, I have business to attend to," said Senor Senior Senior. "Come Junior. Would you also like a tour, Miss Possible?"

"No thanks, we'll pass."

* * *

"Something isn't right," said Monique as the group had supper at the Chicago Bueno Nacho. "Wade is usually on the ball for you guys, but nothing was out of the way. Some kind of misleading information could have been sunk into the site."

"If that's the case, Wade could have caught it," said Ron, his mouth full of Naco.

"I just don't get it," said Jack-Jack, now out of costume. "Something is amiss." Just then, he lifted his head from his lemonade and scowled. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Kim.

"Sorry, I have super hearing on all the time. Something is coming this way."

There was a maniacal cackle as a red blur raced by, leaving a literal burning streak. Jack-Jack cursed as a second blur, this one blue and silver raced after him, yelling at his opponent. "I gotta go guys, that was Blur. And looks like Scarlet Fire broke out of jail again."

"Right. We need to get home. You mind if we borrow the car?" asked Ron hopefully. Jack-Jack grinned and tossed him the keys.

"Autopilot, set it for Middleton. I'll come pick it up tomorrow." He jogged out the door and in a blur of motion, was zooming off after his brother and Scarlet Fire, already transformed and changed to his brother's super speed.

"BOOYAH!" exclaimed Ron. "Drivers' seat!"

"Oh no you don't," snapped Monique as she yanked the keys out of Ron's hands. "I distinctly remember Mr. Barkin's drivers ed class. Do the words 'any crash you can walk away from' sound familiar?"

Ron pouted and performed a credible Drakken whine. "But I wanna drive the superhero car!"

Kim palmed her face. "Ron, you can sit in the drivers' seat when we're headed home. First of all, we want to go shopping since we came all the way out here for nothing."

Ron looked between Kim and Monique. Two inscrutable walls of feminine power. He sagged in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

"God, he's getting harder to deal with," grumbled Blur as he kicked Scarlet Fire in the ribs. The unconcious supervillian only moaned and twitched.

"I think you're just getting out of shape," remarked Meta, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Out of shape? May I remind you that I am the fastest man alive?" said Blur, folding his arms with a superior smirk. "You might be the man who can do anything, but I am the fastest man alive. Even Dad agrees with me."

Meta smirked. "Oh really? Care to make that a fair wager?"

"Three times around the world?" said Blur, cracking his knuckles.

"Loser treats the other to their restaurant of choice," said Meta, switching his powers into his legs. "On your mark..."

"Get set, go!" cried Blur as the brothers raced westward.

Halfway to Hawaii, Blur's cellphone rang. Snapping out a grumble, Blur flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Dash? Where the hell are you? Practice was an hour ago and the game is in two days!"

"Oh, sorry coach, I kinda lost track of the time," said Blur, grimacing. He mouthed, "Coach," to Meta who nodded and used his powers to reply back mentally.

"Why don't you just weasel out of it?" asked Meta telepathically.

"I would, but I'm almost fresh out of excuses." replied Blur mentally. He then replied back to the yelling of his coach. "okay, coach, I'll be there next practice. No, I won't skip out on it. Thanks."

Blur shut off his cellphone and groaned. "Why did I take up competitive sports?"

"Because you wanted to do it since for most of your early years, you couldn't," pointed out Meta, his powers still adjusted for both super speed and mental projection.

"Eesh, right. I'm sure Violet is still having a ball that the worlds best athlete can't even make it to half of his games because he's too busy saving the world," grumbled Blur. The pair zoomed past a startled Chinese man and made their way towards India. "You phone her recently?"

"Last week," said Meta verbally, refocusing his powers into super speed and canceling his telepathic abilities. He had begun to lag behind. "She was pretty distraught when she heard Dad is missing. Although she's taking this excuse to teach Sharon how to use her powers properly."

"Any names for her yet?" asked Blur.

"Greg was adamant on Irongirl but Violet kept pointing out to him that Sharon has both invisibility and Greg's protective powers. Sharon suggested Invision though."

"Invision? Something between a cross of Invisibility and Iron?" asked Blur.

Meta smirked. "Yep. I'm partial to it and Uncle Lucius is definitely all for it. Speaking of which, mom asked me if we're giving her any grandchildren."

"Guh. It's hard enough keeping a girlfriend the way I am. I'm thinking I need to find a nice cute Super and settle down."

"I could give you an introduction to Powergirl," said Meta, grinning madly.

"Oh no you won't," ground out Blur. "I remember the last date you hooked me up on. You and your sick twisted Syndrome-like mind. Setting me up with Shego."

"She's cute," pointed out Meta, "and I do not act like Syndrome."

"Suuuuuure you don't," drawled Blur, dodging around a few startled Greeks. "First of all, Shego was always cute, if you're into the pale hot women. Granted she could probably take your head off when she got mad but still. And lets face it; you and Dad tangled with Syndrome enough times that you probably know what his favorite breakfast cereal is after the many attempts at lobotomizing him."

"Crispy Flakes in the morning with chocolate milk, a side of toast spread with honey and a glass of green tea," recited Meta blandly. "Can we get off the mortal enemy kick and focus on a girl?"

"Fine. Mom wants grandkids to spoil and possibly teach into a mini Elastigirl. I'm going to see if I can get Miss Amazing to be my date for the NFL playoffs."

"Dude, Miss Amazing is sixty!" exclaimed Meta in horror. Blur reached over and slapped his brother on the head.

"Miss Amazing. As in Mrs. Amazing's granddaughter. She's young and hot, right?"

"And if you get upset, you're facing down a girl who can fly and shatter concrete in a single blow." deadpanned Meta.

"Like that's a problem? We DO spar with Dad and he can make swiss cheese out of battleship steel by pushing his finger through it." Blur grinned. "Face it. You're scared of women who're more powerful than you."

"Hello? Tagline of the man who can do anything?" snapped Meta as he dodged around a fishing boat. "I'm freaking overkill against anyone."

"And considering our line up of a rogues gallery since we were kids, I don't think overkill could be applied to you. Face it. Powergirl can outfight you. Miss Amazing can fly faster than you. MOM who is seventy six this year, can still hand you your ass. I think it qualifies that being the man who can do anything doesn't apply when there's people who're better than you who specialize in their skills."

"You just like rubbing it in, don't you?" grumbled Meta.

"Yeah, and I've always been faster than you. Prepare to buy me Bueno Nacho Bro!" With that, Blur put on a burst of speed that pulled him several miles ahead while cackling in amusement.

"Damnit, stop holding back!" cried Meta as he raced after his brother.

* * *

"Chicago is SO good for shopping!" exclaimed Monique as she and Kim walked out of the store, arms laden with bags. Ron trailed behind, holding several boxes of shoes and bags with Rufus handling his own small share. "Oh! There's a T and B!"

Ron groaned. "Can't we drop this stuff off in the car first?"

Kim threw a saucy smirk at Ron. "What's the matter Ron? A big and strong man like you can't lift a few packages?"

"Ooooh, just for that, bring it!" exclaimed Ron.

"Uh huh, bring it," chimed in Rufus.

The girls giggled and shoved their own bags onto his arms. Ron wobbled but stayed upright. It was times like these he was glad the Mystic Monkey Power kicked in for extra strength. Although he wished that the Power had an on and off switch. Against a normal guy like Brick Flag it came out. It never tended to come out against Monkey Fist and a horde of ninja monkeys and he ended up running from them more than fighting for his life.

Just then, the beeping of the Kimmunicator sounded. Kim pulled it out and flicked on the screen. "What up Wade?"

"There's been a silent alarm tripped in the Chicago National, five blocks north of your position. Police are on their way; ETA Ten Minutes. Looks like the guy doing the robbery is Tommy Jonny, one of the local villains in the area."

"Any Superheros on dispatch?" asked Kim as Ron piled the stuff into the trunk and Monique got into the car, calling shotgun. She got into the car and started it up.

"One, but he's off dealing with a fire in the west side of Chicago. I think we need to help out on this one." reported Wade. "I'll see if I can get some message to the nearest available one."

"Thanks Wade." Kim shut off the Kimmunicator. "Looks like we're going villain hunting."

Kim pulled the car into traffic as Ron threw her a look. "KP, this is Tommy Jonny. You know, as in the man who can turn his hands into Tommy Guns?"

"I'm with Ron on this one," said Monique. "We could be in serious trouble, especially with someone shooting at you with Tommy Guns."

"Not to mention the bullet factor! I dunno about you but mission togs aren't exactly bulletproof," added Ron. "I think getting filled with holes would be demoralizing for ANYONE to experience."

Kim weaved out of a block and clicked the panel open. "That's why I'm sure someone won't mind if I borrow a suit. Besides, it's no big." Switching the car into autopilot, Kim was swung down and a machine clothed her in one of Jack-Jack's old Changeling costume. Sitting up again, she looked at herself and said, "Does it look all right?"

"You could stand to loose the mask, girl," replied Monique. "Everyone knows you're Kim Possible. If anyone asks, you could also remove the midriff."

"At least you make a good fit," said Ron.

"Pretty," chimed in Rufus.

Kim grinned as she clicked the car into high speed and blasted off into the night.

* * *

When the Incredimobile pulled up, many of the cops were relieved to see Mr. Incredible arriving. When Kim, Ron and Monique got out of the car, jaws were dropped and unwound. One of the officers came up to them and said, "Who're you kids?"

"Kim Possible and company," Kim said. "The car and suit are on loan for this mission. What's the sitch?"

The officer raised an eyebrow and just shook his head. "Tommy Jonny is inside the building with four hostages. Employees no less. Normally we'd call in a Super for this, but Frozone is off dealing with a fire on the west end."

"Aren't there any other Supers in the area who can manage this?" asked Monique.

"None that we can contact that can get here in time. Flyguy is nowhere to be found as usual, Blur is halfway around the world and Mr. Incredible, well if he loaned Kim Possible his car then he must be enjoying his retirement. You kids be careful in there. Tommy Jonny isn't the most stable of all supervillians."

"Right. We'll send a signal through Monique if we need back up," said Kim. "Lets go Ron."

"Keep sharp you two," said Monique as the pair scurried off towards the alleyway.

The officer looked at Monique. "New addition to Team Possible?"

"Friend of theirs. Came for the shopping, not the action," said Monique with a smile.

* * *

"Ow!"

"It's just a graze, Ron," said Monique, patching up his arm. "Not like it's going to hurt that badly."

"Says you. YOU didn't get shot," grumbled Ron as Kim sat at the wheel. She currently snoozed softly as the autopilot sent them towards Middleton. Rufus lay on the passenger side chair, curled up in a ball. Ron gazed at Kim who muttered something about Pandaroo.

Monique smiled. "You really love her, don't you Ron?"

Ron nodded. "For a long time. It just took Prom to figure out these feelings I had for her since Pre-K."

"I'm sure Kim had the same feelings," said Monique. "Although she does make a cute cut in that skintight costume, huh?"

"She looks better in Kim-style," replied Ron absently.

"True, I was partial to the bare midriff myself," added Monique. Ron gave her a curious look and Monique smirked. "I'm secure enough in my sexuality to admit that Kim is a hottie as well as one of my best friends."

Ron chuckled softly. "Although I'm worried. Mr. Incredible vanished. And we're no closer to finding out where he went."

"True. It's not like Wade to be so much off the mark," said Monique. "Something's wrong. Hand me the Kimmunicator?"

Ron did so and Wade flickered onto the screen. He was dressed in pajamas and looked sleepy. "Oh, hi Monique. What's up?"

"Wade, could you be a dear and look up Superhero activity for the last twenty four hours?"

"Sure, but it'll take a while." Several rapid keystrokes later, Wade grinned. "Done. Okay, there have been several on actives that were around lately. Frozone as you know, was in the west side of Chicago dealing with a fire. Then Blur and Meta were dealing with Scarlet Fire. Other than that, it's been actually really quiet."

"Any supervillian news?" asked Ron.

"Looks like there was a minor jailbreak at Metroville Prison. Scarlet Fire was brought back though. Everyone else was still locked up." Wade scowled. "I agree with you guys. Something definitely is up with this. I tried tracing the person who hit the site but it was from an internet cafe in Chicago. When I checked the security cameras, no one was using it. I think it was accessed via a remote server and then downloaded into the computer and uploaded automatically. It's done so that even I couldn't find the person who did it."

"Which means we're no closer to finding the person who took Mr. Incredible." surmised Ron. "Keep us informed, Wade."

"Right. I'll keep working on this till mom makes me go to bed." The signal terminated.

Monique yawned. "I dunno about you, but I need sleep. Wake me up when we reach Middleton."

"Right." Monique settled down and soon was fast asleep.

Ron watched the scenery zoom by. Middleton was still another hour or two away and he still felt uneasy. He soon drifted off into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pattern

Tapestry

written by Shaun Garin

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Pixar and Disney own The Incredibles. Used for entertainment purposes only, all rights reserved.

Chapter 2 : Pattern

* * *

"Cleanup on aisle twelve, cleanup on aisle twelve."

Dr. Drakken reached up and picked the box of Frosted O's from the shelf and dumped it into his cart. Letting out a tired sigh, he pushed the cart around the corner, only to bang into someone else coming from the other side. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I... Drew?"

Drakken's head snapped up to look at James Possible. His lip curled under in a sneer. "Oh, you. Excuse me while I go raid the produce aisle."

"What are you doing out of prison so early?" asked James curiously, one hand shoved into his pocket for a cellular phone.

"If you must know, Shego broke us out again. Although I haven't had the heart to pull anything off."

"Not since Kimmie cub and Ronald went and took out your latest scheme," pointed out James. "Using MY Cybertronic technology for that matter."

Drakken's hands tightened on the cart handle before he let out an enormous tired sigh. "James... do you want some cocoa moo?"

James blinked before shrugging. "As long as you don't spike it."

"Please. I would never sink to that level," snorted Drakken as the pair headed to the back of the store cafe that Smarty-Mart had installed.

Ordering two large hot chocolates and getting a curious look from the boy at the till, Drakken set down the mugs and took a long drink of his own. There was a long silence as the pair sipped at their cups. Then, James spoke. "It's been a long time since we've sat at a cafe like this, Drew."

"Yes," replied Drakken, unconcerned about the use of his real name. "Brings back memories. Sitting at the counter of the College coffee shop, hitting on anything that moved, planning out our big escapade next..."

"Ramish betting on who would get a girlfriend first, dates with Anne," added James. "And... the bad times. When we made fun of you."

Drakken's hand curled around his mug and he sipped at it. "James... what would you say if I were to go straight?"

"Honestly? I think Kimmie-cub would be relieved. No more attempts to take over the world... now that's she's with Ronald..."

Drakken did a spit take, flooding the table with hot chocolate. James flinched and grabbed the paper napkins from the side. "What? The Buffoon with your baby girl? What are you THINKING James? I know you. You have a letting go issue with your Kimmie cub for the last three years!"

James gave him an evil eye. "My Kimmie cub is in good hands. Ronald will gladly put himself into deep space if he ever makes her unhappy."

Drakken rubbed his forehead. "Has the whole world gone mad? Monkey Fist will have a field day knowing that Ron Stoppable is dating. Probably rant on how the Mystic Monkey Power will dissolve into nothingness."

James shrugged. "Monkey Fist is his problem."

"Naw, it's more like Monkey Fist is Amy's problem. Sweet beautiful Amy, dating a genetically altered monkey man. And now she's altered herself." Drakken puddled his head on his arms and wept.

"Come on now, Drew. It can't be that bad," said James, feeling like he missed something important. "This Amy woman sounds wonderful. I'm sure it's just a phase."

To counter this, Drakken reached for his wallet and pulled out two Before and After pictures. James looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she has inner beauty?"

"That's what KILLIGAN said," groused Drakken. "I love her for her intellect. And Lord Montgomery Sodding Fisk had to get her enamored with him."

"Well, she loves him enough to alter her own body with Gorilla Arms... And I was wondering why Kimmie was 'gelling' after Ron for the last few days before Prom."

Drakken snorted as he lifted his head up. "Your little girl has been pinning for Ron for years. And she never knew? For shame, Jamesy. Sheltering your poor little girl for such a long time, she can't see any other boy without you breathing down their necks!"

James raised an eyebrow. And then the other. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. Consider it payback for when you mocked me before I had you brain tapped."

"Back to the whole straight thing. Are you actually considering doing it?"

Drakken sighed. "It doesn't seem like I'm getting anywhere. All I want is to be known for my intelligence and even then I'm mocked. From you and the old crew to even Professor Dementor who's a whiney German or whatever race he is, who has to wear a mask and can't even make a proper teleportation device."

James sipped his hot chocolate. "Well maybe you should stop with the machines and go into cloning."

"I've tried that! Shego has a no-cloning clause in her contract which means I can't make an army of Shegos."

"There's a lot of other things cloning can do," said James. "You can make body parts and sell them for use in surgery replacements."

Drakken blinked several times. "That just might work actually..."

"I know Anne is constantly worried about the amount of donated organs and blood. I'm sure with a little know how, you can start working on cloned organs that WON'T dissolve in carbonated soda." James pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled an address down on it. "Here's the number for an acquaintance of Anne's. She'll teach you everything you need to know about constructing solid clones."

"I... I don't know what to say," said Drakken. "Perhaps you're right. I should make an attempt to go straight. And this will fund any research I make into robots."

"About those robots. I would suggest steering clear of the robots." Drakken gave James a look and James shrugged. "Lets face it, Drew. You can't make a decent robot."

"Right... well, I'd best go pick up Shego. Before she gets any urges and knocks a bank over." Drakken got up, paused and reached into his jacket to pull out a card and pen. Scribbling down an address and phone number, he handed it to James. "Just in case. My new lair is here in Middleton."

James nodded. "All right. I'll send some of Nana's Lemon Squares when I can get the chance."

Drakken snorted. "If Kim doesn't blow it up first."

"I'll let her know that she should leave you alone for now."

They shared a moment and then, Drakken was gone, pushing his cart to the twelve items or less line.

* * *

"Another dead end," remarked Ron. "Ever get the feeling we're being led around by our noses?"

"Noses, yep," remarked Rufus as he collapsed on Ron's knee.

"C'mon guys, we're close. I can feel it." insisted Kim as the pair sprawled on the campus lawn of Harvard University. Following a lead, Team Possible-Stoppable had encountered a man who made Duff Killigan in his kilt look even sillier than usual. He called himself the Underminer.

Getting on in his years, the Underminer was a dirty mole-like man who's sole duty was to destroy anything on the surface with his digging tools of doom. He was also terribly themed, using nothing but jackhammers and shovels as his weapons of choice. Jack-Jack didn't even get involved, merely let Team Possible-Stoppable pound the living daylights out of him with Kim doing the most pounding. Ron had intercepted a jackhammer of doom and had bounced all around Harvard before Rufus had turned it off. He proceeded to be sick in the Harvard gardens.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Ron and the naked mole rat on this one, Kim," remarked Jack-Jack who sprawled on the lawn. "Even I'm getting frustrated."

"Can't you just, you know, give yourself mental powers and scan for your dad?"

"I've tried that already," said Jack-Jack. "Whoever has my dad definitely knows how to shield themselves from all types of communication and scanning, including mental powers. We're probably looking at someone who could easily defeat a Super and do it with style."

"Then why don't we get another Super to help?" asked Ron from his prone position. "I'm sure someone else would be helpful in our, ya know, government requested quest."

"That's what the government wants to avoid, Ron," reasoned Kim. "Hence why WE'RE here doing the leg work?"

"Oh right. Well, at least it'll be my honor to pass out here because I'm way beyond my twelve hours of lazy sleep. And I'm SURE we're not getting a nice little pension plan if one of us dies via supervillian abilities of doom." retorted Ron.

"Ugh! You two are such a couple of slackers!" exclaimed Kim. "It's amazing we haven't met Jack-Jack when we were in Pre-K!"

"I would have been seven by your Pre-K," replied Jack-Jack with a snort.

Suddenly, there was a burst of wind as a taller man resolved over Jack-Jack. "Heeeeey, little brother!" exclaimed Dash.

"Dashield Robert Parr! Mom told us to... oh, hey mom." Jack-Jack blushed as his mother unfolded herself from Dash's shoulders, having mimicked a backpack. "Guys, this is my mom, Helen Parr."

"Hello," said Helen, reaching out to shake Kim and Ron's hand and Rufus' tiny paw. She stretched one of them to grasp Ron and Rufus' hand and paw. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Kim. "The unmoving lump on the ground is Ron and Rufus."

"Unmoving lump, that's me," put in Ron from the ground. "I'm marinating. No big."

"It's good to see kids without powers doing so well these days," said Helen. She had a smile on her face but it was somewhat bittersweet. "I wish sometimes, we could have done better when we were young."

To Kim, Helen Parr, standing at an age of seventy-six, seemed to age ten years more with the remark. Dash settled a hand on his mothers shoulder. "Sorry," he said. "It's not common knowledge, but our greatest nemesis was a boy who idolized dad as a kid. And dad continually shrugged him off."

"A boy? What kind of boy was this kid anyhow?" asked Ron, lifting his head.

"The same boy who would grow up to become the evil supergenius called Syndrome." said Jack-Jack, his features etched in a scowl. "Dad and him had a long history, stemming from when dad scorned him as a kid."

Kim rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. "I suppose this entails a long sorid story?"

"Yes, but it's not needed right now," said Helen. "We came here to give you this. It's a record of all of Bob's most dangerous foes. I hope it'll help you with the missions."

Kim took the flat disk and stuck it into her backpack. "We need to get going. Wasted enough time with wild goose chases."

"Ugh, school," grumbled Ron as he got up on his feet.

* * *

"It's been twelve years, hasn't it old friend?"

The large figure stood in the center of the room, bathed in light so intense, it prevented him from seeing anyone in the room. "Well, I thought I wouldn't have to see your ugly face again." the figure mocked, despite being unable to see who had brought him to the room.

"A shock, no less," replied the person in front of him. "I arranged for your release, because there is something I need for you to do."

"I only work when there's a payment. You know that better than anyone else."

"Ah ah ah," said the person, waggling a finger. "I'm sure you would be pleased to note that five million dollars have been deposited into your Swiss Account. All I need for you to do, is to do the job I need done. After all, you are the best man for the job, Anima."

Anima grunted and folded his arms. "What is the target?"

"I trust you have heard about this girl. Kimberly Anne Possible and her sidekick, Ronald Stoppable."

"On many occasions. A girl with no powers, taking on world conquerors. She is of little concern."

"Yes, but she has proven herself to be most versatile. I want you to eliminate her, or at the very least break up the team and utterly crush either members mind and spirit. You have powers of the mind AND the physical skills to match things. You have as well the power of the darkness behind you, Anima. I'm certain you can accomplish this."

"One little girl. Is there any trade off to this small little adventure?"

"There is someone else you can deal with while there. I'm certain you remember Daniel Rockwaller, AKA Flareguy?"

"I thought he was dead."

"Yes he is. But his family still lives. You may eliminate them as well. Call it a chance to finish what you started twenty five years ago, when Flareguy took your humanity, and made you what you are today. After all, his children have no power on their own. An eye for an eye, don't you agree?"

A grunt. "Very well. I will return when the business is completed."

Shutting off the lights, Anima faded into the darkness.

* * *

"AH!"

Bonnie jerked up from where her head rested on her desk. A piece of paper stuck to her cheek and she ripped it off viciously, throwing it to the side. Her room was still dark like she preferred it. Littering the room were candles, all in various stages of consumption.

Breathing hard for a moment, she let herself lean back on her uncomfortable desk chair. It served to remind her that she needed to stay alert.

Then why could she not stop drifting off today?

Bonnie knew the answer. Reaching down into her desk drawer, she pulled out a small tin. Opening it up, she pulled out a small lighter. The lighter fluid was almost gone, from decades of use. Bringing it up to eye level, she looked at the liquid and decided on a course of action.

"Just once more," she said, flicking it on.

The flame danced on the edge of the lighter as she added it's flame to the candle on her desk. Raising a hand tentatively, she held it over the flames. "Still not hot," she murmured as she twitched a finger through the flames. It danced for her, pulsing. Like a conductor directing an orchestra, she made it bob and weave.

Bonnie allowed herself to smile for a little bit before she whispered, "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

"Bon-bon! Tara and Brick are here to see you!" called her mother from the bottom of the stairs. Bonnie jumped, the flame almost hitting the ceiling with her shock. Hurriedly extinguishing the flame before the thudding on the stairs could reach her room, she picked up a pencil and started jotting down mindless math equations.

The door burst open and Brick crowed, "Hey, Bonnie! What's up?" He then sniffed the air. "Are you smoking up here?"

"NO!" exclaimed Bonnie, a bit more forcefully than she needed. Coughing to regain her composure, she added, "I was just burning a candle."

"It's not very good to burn a candle in an enclosed space," said Tara, picking through the customary mess Bonnie kept in her room. It was a carefully controlled mess because of the extensive amount of candles Bonnie kept in her room. Tara never did understand Bonnie's thing about candles, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"I'm all right," said Bonnie, standing up and brushing off her slacks. "So, what's going on?"

Brick rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, we were hoping you would want to go and, ya know, get some supper. Your mom isn't cooking tonight and we thought you needed to get out of the room. You've been cooped up here since prom and that's unnatural. And I'm sure your sisters are driving you nuts."

"Gee, Brick, I didn't know you cared," remarked Bonnie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "After you went off with Monique."

Brick coughed uncomfortably as Tara stepped in. "Bonnie, we're your friends, even when Brick isn't making a fool of himself." A startled protest came from Brick as Tara pushed on. "Lets face it. Kim dating Ron isn't the end of the world. Something's bothering you, and it's NOT just them."

Bonnie sighed as she grabbed her purse. "C'mon, you're driving."

* * *

"So, what's the sitch Wade?"

"I did some more digging around people who could feasibly contain or defeat Mr. Incredible. Surprisingly, the list isn't very large." said Wade. He tapped several more keys on his keyboard and brought up a smaller window on the locker screen. "In total, there are at least seven people who can do it, and three of them are dead."

"Old age?" asked Kim.

"Two of them. One of them died two years ago, and nearly took the Metroville State Bridge and Mr. Incredible with him."

"Okay, lowdown. Please and thank you."

The screen changed to show a large dragon standing in a tattered lab coat. "Dr. Marvin Revel, otherwise known as Dr. Dragonis. He's the first one on the list and arguably the only one who could defeat Mr. Incredible in a slugfest. Genetically mutated to take on the physical characteristics of a dragon."

"Special powers?"

"High resistance to heat, and can breathe chemicals that when it hits the air, turns into pure napalm."

"Sounds nasty. Is he one of the dead guys?"

"Afraid not," said Wade. "Dr. Dragonis is currently in cryogenic suspension. Even though he's completely immune to incredible temperatures, he also has an odd weakness to extreme cold."

"That figures. He's a giant lizard. Next?"

"Ormus. He was an evil clone of Mr. Incredible, although he died because of his body being unstable. That was back in the 1950s though."

"Eeew, don't need the messy details," said Kim. "Next?"

"Jupiter. Believed himself to be a god, he used the whole kitan and thunderbolt thing to fight Mr. Incredible around 1980. Jupiter's currently institutionalized in a mental facility in Metroville."

"That's no help. Sure he's insane, but he's no threat now. Next?"

"Dominatrix and Black Soldier. Both products of a super soldier program from a small country I won't bother to pronounce. Dominatrix is dead now, and Black Soldier has been on life support from old age and a last fight."

"Two more then," said Kim.

"Max Blaster. He's living now in Florida with, get this, your Nana."

"Nana? He lives with Nana?"

"Yeah. Max Blaster was a big time sharpshooter till his manager made off with the money they earned during the shows. Gun for hire, although I think your Nana has everything under control."

"Not much help there if he can be beaten at shuffleboard or martial arts by Nana. And the last one?"

"Syndrome," said Wade, bringing up the picture of the aging man with the wild hairstyle. "Evil genius by trade."

"Great, a Drakken predecessor."

"Kim, Syndrome is WAY more evil than Drakken. And he was the father of modern technology. Much of our technology is based off of his designs. He was a genius, only limited by his imagination."

"So what happened to him?" asked Kim.

"He had it out with Mr. Incredible two years ago on the Metroville State Bridge. While Syndrome pioneered much of the technology used today, a lot of it is outlawed due to its powerful nature."

"Such as?"

Bringing up a schematic, Wade sipped at his soda. "Zero-point energy gloves. Those gloves can generate a null energy field, allowing someone to pick up anything of any size, and throw it like it was a Frisbee. Here, I'll bring up a video."

The screen changed to show Mr. Incredible standing on the ground below. Syndrome hovered overhead, laughing.

"_Well Mr. Incredible, I think it's time to end this little charade and focus on actually beating you senseless."_

"_Just try it." _

Syndrome laughed and pointed a finger at the nearest building. A beam of sparkling white light shot out and engulfed the building. With a flick of his finger, he ripped the entire three story building off it's foundation. "Oh I WILL bring it, and I doubt you can catch an entire building!"

_Mr. Incredible had to dodge as the building was hurled at him. Cackling insanely, Syndrome ripped another building, this one six stories high from its foundation and hurled it on top of the previous building. The sound of screaming people could be heard as the building collapsed in on itself._

Kim watched the footage in dull shock. "That's sick," she said as Wade's image appeared back onto the screen. "If Drakken had that kind of technology, he wouldn't NEED a doomsday device. Or even Shego for that matter. Just pick up a building and hurl it at me and Ron." She shivered.

"That's why Syndrome Core Tech was banned from use. Highly illegal for anyone to use. Only people with the highest clearance can use it." Wade sipped his soda. "Its good that he's dead."

"Yeah," said Kim. "Hey, I'm gonna get going to lunch. I'm not feeling so well after seeing that."

"Later Kim," said Wade as Kim shut her locker.

Letting out a sigh, Kim leaned against the locker door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she felt weary after following leads over the weekend. It didn't help that she was also loosing sleep over studying for junior high finals. Senior year was just around the corner and she was not ready to sleep just yet.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ron in the crowd of students headed for another class. "Ron? Ron, Latin Class is this way!"

Ron didn't reply and disappeared around the corner. Grumbling to herself, Kim grabbed her backpack and set off after her errant boyfriend. When she rounded the corner however, Kim froze in utter shock.

Tara King was pulling back from what looked like an incredible kiss from RON no less. Ron wore his goofy smile as the walked towards the other end of the hall, hand in hand. Kim felt a small part of her heart breaking as her expression turned into a steely resolve. Marching towards them, she was suddenly cut off by a flood of students out of Spanish class. When they cleared, they were gone.

"Kim, you looking for someone?" asked a voice from around her waist. Kim looked down and found Felix sitting in his wheelchair. "You look distressed."

"I am distressed," said Kim, looking around for traces of Ron and Tara. "I thought I just saw Ron. And Tara."

"Uh huh. Well they are in Latin Class after all," said Felix. "Hey I need to get back to my class. It's upstairs."

"Kissing."

Felix stopped short on wheeling his chair towards the stairs. "Are you SERIOUS? Ron and Tara King, kissing? But aren't you DATING Ron now?"

"I AM!" exclaimed Kim in frustration. "I'm sure I saw it. Though I may not have been getting enough sleep lately."

"I think you need to lie down. I'm sure the nurse will let you rest for a bit. I'll let the Latin teacher know you're in the infirmary."

"Thanks, Felix," said Kim as she gathered her books and headed down the hall. As Felix jetted up the stairwell, Kim scowled and broke out into a run to find the nearest person who had seen Ron and Tara go.

Skidding around the corner, her expression started running the gauntlet of emotional values. Ron was in a tremendous lip-lock with Bonnie. BONNIE! A raging inferno of rage boiled into Kim's system as Ron grabbed Bonnie's rear.

"RON!" Yelled Kim as she ran towards them. And then was blocked by the considerable size of Mr. Barkin.

"Possible, aren't you supposed to be in class right about now?" asked the former military man.

"I, uh, was headed for the infirmary," said Kim, trying to duck around Mr. Barkin.

"The infirmary is on the other side of the school," said Mr. Barkin. He folded his arms sternly. "If you're going there, do NOT be running and yelling. That will earn you a detention, Little Lady."

"Sorry Mr. Barkin," said Kim. "It won't happen again."

Mr. Barkin nodded and moved out of the way. And Kim made an ARRRRGH sound, teeth clenched in fury as Ron and Bonnie had vanished. Then, she sagged against the wall. "Okay, Kim, think. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Yeah, like Ron, the guy who's loved me since Pre-K suddenly started cheating on me with other girls. Girls that are happily with other men. Yeah, that's it."

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples to reduce the stress headache that was threatening to build, she grabbed her backpack and headed off in the opposite direction towards the infirmary.

* * *

Jack-Jack sighed as he nibbled at his normal sized Naco. Normally mexican food didn't agree with him, but when times were desperate, you ate what you could. His companion, a woman in her mid-thirties looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she brushed a lock of black hair away from her face. "Something's on your mind, Jack-Jack."

"Oh, um, nothing really," replied Jack-Jack. "Just, you know, eating this slow. Mexican doesn't agree with me, you know Violet?"

Violet shook her head. "I think there's something that is bothering you. C'mon Jack-Jack, tell your big sister everything."

"I'm... just worried you know? Normally I can find dad no problem. But now, its like he vanished off the face of the planet. And what's worse, no one has called in with a demand. No way to track them. And to top this all off, I can't hear dad's thoughts anymore. It's like his mind shut down." Jack-Jack put his Naco down and rested his head against his cheek. "I'm scared, Violet. Scared that dad might be dead."

"Don't say things like that," said Violet sternly. "I'm sure with time, you can find him. Besides, you have something on your side that dad has as well. You have us. And you have Kim and Ron to help you find dad."

Jack-Jack smiled. "Thanks, Violet." He then eyed his Naco and said, "You know, I suddenly feel hungry for Nacos. Want another?"

Violet shook her head. "I'm good, thanks. I can't imagine how Ron Stoppable eats here all the time."

"Junk food and extreme workouts. It's a life."

Violet giggled. And then there was a boom in the middle of Middleton. "Oh dear, sounds like Sharon found someone to fight."

Attuning his super hearing, Jack-Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you know?"

"Someone we know?"

"Someone I DATED. Though the fight is kind of lame, fighting over something at Club Banana. Oooh, sounds like Shego's getting the worst of Sharon's temper."

Violet smiled. "It's good training for Sharon."

"And I'm sure the construction crews are basking in the money we're paying them to repair damage via supervillian fight," said Jack-Jack wryly.

* * *

"Kim?"

"YAAAAH!"

"WHOA!" exclaimed Felix as he shielded himself from Kim's maniac swing. "Are... you feeling all right?"

"No, I am not," bit out Kim as she sagged to the ground and puddled her limbs into a puppy-like look. "Ron... I keep seeing him with girls."

"Maybe you need sleep. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I slept! And I keep seeing him! I just saw him with Zita and they were going at it! Like I mean, shameless! And in the middle of the gym too!"

"Uh huh. Okay, lets get you back to the infirmary. Lets go and..."

Suddenly Kim lept to her feet and yelled, "STOPPABLE!" Then, she tore down the hallway, leaving her books behind. Felix watched her go and blinked twice.

Picking up Kim's bag, he followed behind the girl who seemed to be chasing nothing. Fishing out Kim's Kimmunicator, he flicked it on. "Wade, it's Felix."

"What's up? Need codes for Zombie Mayhem 4?"

"No, there's something seriously wrong with Kim. She's been seeing Ron cheat on her all morning."

Wade spit out his soda. "What? That's impossible!"

"Can you track his movements starting from the beginning of the day?"

"Sure, gimme a sec." Several keystrokes and Wade clicked it. "He's been at all his classes. Now he's in the gym, getting ready for cheer practice."

"That's odd. Kim has been saying he's been giving her the run-around. I think something odd has happened to her. Drugged perhaps on a mission before today hit?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Mudslide in Burma, Professor Dementor and a sheep stampede in New Zealand. You don't think something is messing with her mind, do you?"

"Kim's been running on little sleep, and studying for finals while going on missions. I dunno about you, but she could be hallucinating from those combined things."

"Right. I'll check up on the situation and get right on it."

"STOPPABLE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Felix winced and a real yelp of pain could be heard from the gym. "Uh oh. Gotta go, Wade."

* * *

Ron didn't know what happened. First, he was getting changed for cheer practice, warming up with his pre-ritual chant. And then Kim came in, looking like a deranged bull and literally grabbed him, throwing him into the bleachers.

It was surreal. Kim was screaming about him cheating on her. Ron had tried to defend himself but she seemed beyond reach. And then, the worst blow hit.

She told him she never wanted to see him again and ran out in tears.

Ron watched as she ran away, standing like he had been poleaxed. "What... just happened?"

"Ron! Are you okay, bud?" asked Felix as he zoomed up and screeched to a halt.

"Yeah... I will be... as soon as my heart stops shattering into a million pieces."

Felix sighed. "Ron, this is serious! I think there's something seriously wrong with Kim. She's been seeing you cheating on her all day!"

Ron whirled around. "What? And where was I when this cheating was going on?"

"In class, but that's besides the point. I think something's happened to her. Either it's lack of sleep, some kind of weird drug that got into her system via a mission or outside influence. Either way, she isn't herself." Felix shook his head. "I think we need to get her to see a doctor. Preferably her mom. Something's up and I DON'T think it's simply lack of sleep."

"Right. C'mon Rufus, we need to get things sorted out." Suddenly, before Ron, Rufus and Felix could move, the Kimmunicator chirped. "Talk to me, Wade."

"Did you stop Kim?" asked Wade. His expression was panicked and he still typed at a furious pace.

"No, why?" asked Felix.

"Kim seems to be affected by some strange waves in the air. I think something is mind controlling her from a distance. From what I could pick up, I think it's attuned her paranoia centers and stimulated several hallucinations." Wade shook his head. "It's hard to peg down, but they all seem to be centering on her. Someone is doing this deliberately."

"Mind Control chip?" asked Ron. "Or a Moodulator?"

"Nothing," said Wade. "I hacked into Global Justice's surveillance satellites and looked at her from orbit. She has nothing on her. This is bad. In the state Kim is in, I don't think even a good night's sleep will help her. She's set on full paranoia mode right now."

Ron swore violently for a moment, drawing an open mouthed expression from Felix and half the cheering squad. "C'mon Felix, I'll need your help."

Barging out of the gym doors, Ron was stopped by Josh Mankey who stood in their way. "Out of the way, Mankey."

"What just happened there, Ron?" asked Josh. "I saw Kim run out crying. CRYING! And she was sobbing about you!"

"Long story short, I don't think she's in her right state of mind," said Felix. "Something's affecting her state of judgment and causing paranoid hallucinations. Now are you going to move or am I going to make you move?" Two mechanical arms sprouted out of Felix's chair and Josh moved aside.

"Hey, I'm worried about her as well," said Josh. "Ron, you're a good guy. Go after her."

Ron's hard expression softened. "Thanks, Mankey. C'mon Felix."

"Hold up guys," said Josh, stopping them suddenly.

"Whaaaat? We're in a hurry!"

"She was running towards the Space Center," said Josh as he held up a set of keys. "C'mon, I'll drive."

"Well..."

"You'd rather WALK?" asked Josh as he unlocked his car.

"Riding sounds good," said Ron as he and Felix piled into the car.

* * *

The light flicked on as Dr. Drakken stood, looking like a deer caught in the headlights while cradling a small sequencer under his arms. Shego folded her arms, looking excessively rumpled in her green bathrobe and her hair wild. "Dr. D, what are you doing?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night!"

"I, er, um, was out on a date. That's it!" stammered Drakken as he hid the sequencer behind his back.

Shego glared her "Hundred Watt Plasma Glare O'Death" at him. "With a DNA Sequence Reader no less," drawled Shego. "Unless you're dating DNAmy, I don't see why you're going out. Unless, you stole some of my HAIR and began to CLONE me?"

A fist twitched and a spark of green plasma erupted from her fingertips. Drakken backed up and waved his hand. "No no no, nothing of the sort, Shego! I was merely taking lessons on how to make clones that will STAY solid despite being dunked in carbonated soda."

Shego let the plasma extinguish itself from her hand as she sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Shego," said Drakken, stopping her at the door. "What would you say if I was going straight?"

Shego paused, one hand on the door. After a long moment, the supervillianess spoke. "Well... what ever happens, you've still got me." And with that, she headed upstairs to bed.

Drakken let out a long breath. "Thank you, Shego."

Setting the DNA Sequencer on the table, he sat down at his chair and began to go over the notes one more time before he fell asleep.

Several hours later, aninsistant beeping awoke Drakken from slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the read out. And then paled. And then yelled "SHEGO!"

* * *

"Mr. Dr. P!"

"Ronald."

Ron screeched to a halt as he panted for half a minute, leaning on the wall. "Mr. P, I need to talk to Kim."

"I suspected as much, the way she came in running and crying about you cheating on her." James' tone was level but every word cut into Ron's chest.

"Believe us, Mr. Possible, we think Kim's not in her right state of mind," said Felix. "According to Wade, there's some kind of weird waves that is affecting her mind."

"Hmm... you boys might have a point."

Josh stepped forward. "Mr. Possible, c'mon. Lets leave Ron here. I'm sure he'll be able to deal with Kim properly."

Allowing himself to be led away, Ron called out, "Mr. P! Get that rocket ready in case I screw up!"

Felix looked at Ron as the Possible patriarch rounded the corner with Josh. "What was that all about?"

"Long story short, I promised to put myself into a black hole if I hurt Kim." Ron sighed and handed Rufus to Felix. "Hold Rufus for me, Felix. This may not be pretty."

Felix nodded as he let the Naked Mole Rat scramble to his head. "Good luck," they chorused.

* * *

"Go away."

"Morning, KP."

"Don't you understand english, Ron? Scram."

"Love to. But first what can you tell me about clowns?"

"That one can sue you if you hork on them." The door swished closed behind Ron as Kim looked up from where she sat, curled into her father's office chair, but could not meet Ron's gaze.

"I figured as much," said Ron. He dropped down next to Kim. "How're you feeling?"

"How could you do it, Ron? How could you go behind my back with those girls?"

Ron winced, stung by her accusations. "Believe me Kim, and I know this from the bottom of my heart, I would never betray you."

"Liar, I saw you. Tara... Bonnie... Zita... damnit Ron, I saw you!"

Ron turned the chair around and grabbed Kim in a hug. Kim stiffened in his embrace. "Kim.. you're not well. Something is affecting your judgment."

Suddenly Kim shoved, throwing him over the desk. "Let go of me! I can't... I can't..."

Ron saw the tears fall from Kim's eyes and he longed to hold her. "Kim... please, for our sake as well as everyone who is worried about you. Get some rest. Don't worry, Wade, Mankey, Felix and even Rufus and I are trying to find what's affecting you."

The door hissed open as Ron touched the controls. "For what its worth, Kimberly Anne Possible... I love you. I still do."

The door hissing shut, Kim sunk into the chair and cried.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Ron shook his head. "Not good. Whatever is affecting her is STILL doing it." Ron sunk onto the bench next to the door and buried his face in his hands. "This... is the worst day ever."

"Ron... remember, her judgment is being impaired. This is Kim. I've seen you two close, even when I first moved here. If there's anyone who can help her, its you." said Felix.

"Felix is right," said Mr. Possible as he walked up next to him and sat down. Josh accompanied him, leaning on the wall opposite them. Mr Possible looked a bit older than he was, the years adding to the dismay he felt. "Ronald, you and Kimmie cub belong together. It's not right to see this happen."

"Even I could see it," said Josh, folding his arms. "Face it, Ron, you need her. And she needs you."

"Uh huh, Kim," said Rufus.

Ron raised his face and smiled. "You guys... thanks."

"Ron," said Wade from the Kimmunicator Felix held. "I think I have a lock on the type of waves. They're mental waves, like a brain pattern."

"Meaning?" asked Ron.

"Meaning that whoever is controlling her is not using drugs or machines. The person is a super. One with mental powers."

"Or a superVILLIAN," stressed Felix. "Wade, can you get a lock?"

"Sorry, these are a strange version of Alpha Waves. I can't pinpoint the location any more than finding out what type they are."

"What about a device made to track it?" asked Josh.

"An Alpha Wave TDM? But that kind of technology is banned, outlawed because it's Syndrome Core Tech," protested Wade. "It would take MONTHS to clear up the red tape."

"What's so bad about it? It can track Alpha Waves, right?" asked Ron curiously.

"The Alpha Wave TDM is a highly sophisticated device. It expands any and all mental powers of the person using it. Not to mention that you can literally go into someone's mind and destroy it from the inside out. It'll track the Alpha Waves, but it's dangerous. That's why it was banned."

"But it's our only hope," protested Felix. "Without one, we wouldn't be able to track whatever is doing this down easily."

"Oh man, this is not good," said Ron. "We'll have to split up. Comb the city."

"Hold on, Ronald." said Mr. Possible, drawing attention to them. "I have something that could help. Lets head to the house. I'll bring Kimmie cub along and put her to bed."

* * *

"Boys, I must stress that you let NO ONE see what you're about to see," said Mr. Possible. The group stood or sat in the living room as Mr. Possible moved the picture of Kim from Pre-K aside to reveal a small panel in the wall. Hissing open, Mr. Possible tapped several numbers, was subjected to a retinal scan, dental scan and then spoke his name. "Dr. James Timothy Possible."

A laser weapon dropped out of the ceiling and Ron yelped. Rufus ducked into Ron's pocket. Josh and Felix recoiled in shock. "And guests." The laser weapon retracted itself, leaving everyone looking pale and stricken.

"Was that thing ALWAYS there?" Ron demanded hotly.

"It's needed. If someone knew I had this here, it would be disastrous." Answered Mr. Possible. The floor suddenly produced seams and they lowered into the ground. Further than needed.

"This isn't the basement," remarked Ron.

"Oooh, Batcave," said Felix with a grin.

Josh grinned. "Too bad there aren't fireman poles."

"Dude, you watch the old sixties Batman?" asked Ron.

"It's a past time," answered Josh with a grin.

The floor stopped at a vault door where Mr. Possible repeated the scans and the laser weapon. A door opened to reveal a twenty by twenty room. "Aw, no Batcave?" asked Ron, dejectedly.

"Mr. Possible? Are you a superhero?" asked Josh curiously as the room lit up.

"No, actually. And not a supervillian either. This is a vault, where things from my youth are stored. Including these."

Mr Possible flicked on a light and Felix gasped in shock. "Syndrome Tech! Is it first generation?"

Mr. Possible shook his head. "Second generation reversed, but no less effective. There. That helmet there is the Alpha Wave TDM."

Josh walked over and picked it up from the shelf. Looking it over and blowing a small layer of dust off it, he tossed it over to Felix who yelped. "Careful! This is valuable and extremely expensive!"

"Second generation, does that mean it's from the old days? But Mr. P, you're not THAT old."

"Thank you, Ronald," said Mr. Possible. "When me and my friends were in college, we were a rambunctious bunch. And we reverse engineered the technology. We never realized that we were working on taboos in the scientific community. When we left college, or in Drew's case dropped out, we did vow to never use it unless necessary." A short laugh. "Drew was the one who insisted. He said it was crucial. That we could become superheros if we needed to be. In the end, look at us now."

Ron rested a hand on Mr. Possible's shoulder. "Mr. P, to me, and to everyone who knows you. You and your friends ARE superheros. Well, maybe cept Drakken but then again..."

"Thank you, Ronald. Boys, I expect that technology back home or at the very least melted into slag if it falls into enemy hands. Back home would be preferable."

"Yes sir. Hey, look at me! I'm Professor Xavier!" exclaimed Felix who was now wearing the helmet and grinning from his chair.

"You're not hovering," pointed out Ron. Felix quickly proved him wrong by activating his hover mode and Ron grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Booyah!"

Josh rolled his eyes but was grinning. "C'mon, lets hook this up to the Kimmunicator and find the guy who's making Kim cry."

* * *

"Anything, Wade?"

"Almost have it. There. It's coming from the Tri-City Convention Center. It's not in use, so it's a perfect place to fight it out, if it comes down to it."

"Or to set a trap," said Felix.

"It can be fairly well defended, and lots of places for a big trap," said Wade. "There's a skylight and the front entrance is unlocked."

Josh shook his head as he took the turn off towards the Convention Center. "We're going to have to go in there smart. I've seen enough spy movies to know that the direct approach is always bad."

"But Felix is in a wheelchair," said Ron. "We need to plan this out."

"I have an idea. This guy is probably expecting Ron, knowing him, to take the direct approach." said Felix, earning a "Hey!" from Ron. "So, Josh and I will take the direct approach. Ron, you take the skylight and do a credible Batman impression. In the meantime, Rufus moves the Alpha Wave TDM into position and zaps this guy good. I'm sure our resident naked mole rat will have more than enough mental firepower to fry this goon."

Rufus saluted.

"Right. We have NO idea what this guy or girl is capable of. Everyone watch yourself."

Pulling the car into the parking lot, the four piled out. Handing the Alpha Wave TDM to Rufus, Felix gave Ron a nod and Josh tightened his gloves. Each one of them were dressed in similar Kim-style mission togs in a small tribute to Kim who was obviously suffering from the person affecting her.

"Need me to fly you up?" asked Felix.

"Yeah, I don't feel like loosing my pants today," said Ron.

Flying Ron up to the rooftop, Felix quickly rejoined Josh. Together, they went through the front doors as Ron pried the skylight open. "All right... time to party."

* * *

"I don't like this. No guards knocked out, and the convention center has displays for this years Superhero convention half set up. It's just asking for a trap to spring," said Felix.

"I agree... duck." Josh and Felix ducked as a mannequin dressed in a classic Mr. Incredible costume flew over their heads. "I think the trap is set."

"Split up!" exclaimed Felix as the pair scattered.

Josh headed down the aisles, ducking and weaving around thrown items from an unknown assailant. Ducking under a pile of flying megamesh costumes and rolling away from flying comic books, Josh grabbed the nearest thing possible to knock a flying table away and swung.

It split apart neatly, flying in two different directions as Josh stared at the glowing green LIGHTSABER he held in his hands. "Whoa," he remarked before he swung it again to cleave a flying stand up model of Captain Miracle. Then, he took off down the aisles, pausing to slash flying items that were too big to dodge.

Felix was also in the middle of dodging around flying items. Using his mechanical arms from his chair, he knocked away displays and flying tables. Rounding the corner, another table came careeming at him. The arms intercepted it and broke it apart into splinters. "Ouch, I'd hate to be the table," he quipped.

There was a sudden thrumming sound and Felix whirled to see Josh standing behind him, holding the lightsaber. "Watch your back," said Josh as he fended off another flying piece of debrie.

"Dude, that's a lightsaber!" exclaimed Felix appreciatively. "Where did you get it?"

"From a stand that read Working Movie Replicas Inc." grunted Josh as he cleaved a potted plant in two, showering them with dirt. "Fortunately, everything thrown at us is nice and BIG. If I had to reflect Blaster bolts, we'd be in trouble."

Felix laughed as he and Josh fought their way to the center of the room. In the center of the room stood a large man. He was a complete inky black color and currently, was slamming Ron up and down on the ground by twitching his index finger. Ron was yelling "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" with every hit.

"Man, that is SO wrong today," sighed Felix. "Our enemy just HAS to be able to do a Darth Vader impression."

"Ah... more... insects," remarked the man. "So good of you to come. But it is too late."

"Let Kim go," said Josh, holding out his lightsaber offensively. The man twitched his neck and it suddenly crumpled in on itself. Josh threw it aside and it exploded, taking a sign that read "Pop TV, the wave of the future" with it.

"Well... I suppose I can play with you children before I crush Miss Possible's mind." Ron was thrown into Josh and the man crackled his knuckles. "Come children, to your doom."

"Must you be cliché?" quipped Felix as the three teenagers charged into the fray. And then, the cold hit.

* * *

Bonnie gasped as she felt a deep cold pang in her chest. Clutching at her chest, she looked around and called out to Brick in the drivers seat. "Wait! Pull in here, Brick."

Brick hauled the car into the parking lot, nearly hitting several cars in the process. Screeching to a halt and shutting the engine, Brick looked over at Bonnie. "What's up?"

"That's Josh Mankey's car," said Bonnie, getting out of the car. Tara and Brick followed and she looked at it. "It's still warm. He's here."

"And look, the doors are wide open. Do you think they're helping to set up the convention?" asked Tara. Suddenly, the wall exploded outwards as a literal stage was hurled through the wall and into the parking lot.

Brick gaped. "Well, maybe they're redecorating?"

The same cold struck Bonnie's chest and her eyes narrowed. "No... they're in trouble."

"Kim is there, right? She can handle it." said Tara, but Bonnie was already marching to the hole in the wall. "Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie, come back! Oh Brick, stop her!"

Brick ran after Bonnie. Seizing her by the arm, he exclaimed, "What's gotten into you?"

"Let me go, Brick," said Bonnie. "I need to go in there."

"A stage was hurled through the wall. No way, let Possible and Stoppable deal with this."

"Let GO!" Brick yelped as if he was burned and jerked away. Bonnie ran into the convention center. Giving each other helpless glances, they followed the girl.

* * *

"Well now.. this is convenient." said the man suddenly as he threw Felix into Josh and casually parrying Ron's strikes. "Someone else is coming to play."

"KP?" asked Ron and then he was knocked into a display.

"ANIMA!" yelled a female voice and the boys looked up.

Anima seemed to turn lazily as Bonnie stood behind him, a lighter in her hands. "Well now... this is convenient after all."

"DIE ANIMA!" And Bonnie flicked the lighter.

An incredible torrent of flames burst from the lighter. Felix and Josh scrambled out of the way and nearly ran into Brick and Tara who ran in from the opposite direction. "What the hell's going on?" demanded Josh.

"That's what WE want to know!" exclaimed Brick.

The flames engulfed Anima, flickering with brilliant orange flames. For a full minute, Bonnie kept the lighter on as the sprinkler system kicked in, dousing everyone in water. Then, Bonnie turned off the lighter and lowered her arm. "Dad..."

"Well now... that was a tickle," said a voice from behind her. Bonnie gasped and then cried out as she was struck from behind. She flew over a few tables and crashed into a display, bringing it down on her head. The lighter skittered towards Anima who crushed it beneath his foot. Anima resolved from the shadows and seemed to smile. "I had a feeling you would be here. After all, you and your father have so much... history with me, do you not?"

And black flames rushed towards her as Bonnie watched them come as memories rushed to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

A plate shattered and Mrs. Rockwaller gasped. Jack-Jack looked up, concerned. "Mrs. Rockwaller?"

"It's Bonnie," said Mrs. Rockwaller. Turning to look at the plate that had smashed, her expression turned to fear. "She's in danger. When Daniel died, the plate next to the one there shattered as well."

Jack-Jack nodded. "I have to go. Don't worry Mrs. Rockwaller, I won't let your daughter die."

"Please... I... can't let someone else I love die."

Jack-Jack rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know. She'll be safe. I promise you." Shifting his powers to teleportation, Jack-Jack vanished.

Connie closed her eyes. "Bonnie... might be dead mom?"

"But... she can't be. Not like dad," added Lonnie. "Mom?"

Mrs. Rockwaller's only response was to gather her daughters into a hug.

* * *

"_Bonnie... fire is a wonderful gift. But it can burn, and cause pain. Our gift is here, given to us by the Grand Flare."_

"_I don't understand, daddy." _

"You will. But please, remember this. If the Black Flare is ever used, you must defend our home."

"Daddy, you can defend it. You're never going away, right?"

"Of course."

"_Bonnie, RUN!" _

"Daddy, I won't leave! I'll stop him too!"

"Do as I say! Run!"

"_Daddy! Youuuuuuu..."_

* * *

"YOU MONSTER!"

With a burst of brilliant white-orange flames, the black flames were met in the middle of the room. "Wade, what the hell is happening?" cried Ron into the communicator.

"It's Bonnie!" yelled Wade over the roar of the flames. "She's somehow producing those flames! It's reaching a critical level, you guys have got to get out of there before she burns the whole place down!"

"You heard Wade, move people!" yelled Felix.

"But what about Bonnie?" cried Tara. "We can leave her!"

"If we don't leave, we'll be too charcoaled to worry about it!" yelled Josh. He scooped Tara up in his arms and deposited her into Felix's lap. Ron scooped up Rufus and they made a break for the hole in the wall.

Anima grunted and pushed his flames further, the inky black and violet flames licking up against Bonnie's own. "Like father like daughter," he growled. "This pain, the endless flame welling up in my body. I love it."

"You killed my father, and then tried to kill my friends. I won't allow this!" snarled Bonnie. "This is for my father, who was your friend, your BROTHER, UNCLE GREGORY!"

"Your uncle is DEAD! Killed by your father when I took the dive into the chemicals! But look what happened!" Anima pushed his flames further as they burned colder and colder. "Look! I am ANIMA! Wielder of the Black Flare, the antithesis to your father's Grand Flare! Everyone was proud when perfect Daniel Rockwaller became the keeper."

"So that's what this is all about?" cried Bonnie, pushing Anima's flames back. "Revenge? Hate for the family who's champion was my father and not you? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard all my life!"

"He didn't deserve the power, I DID!" Flames pushed further. "And he goes and seals them away when he dies, just to throw me off balance. But who would have thought that his daughter, his previous Bon-Bon was the holder? The irony. It's wonderful." Anima's eyes glowed red. "Now DIE."

Bonnie yelled as her arms trembled from the output. Slowly, the flames crawled towards her hands. Then, without warning, brilliant green and black plasma joined Bonnie's flames and stopped the advancement of Anima's Black Flare. Bonnie looked to her side and gaped. "Hey, aren't you Shego?"

"Got it in one," said Shego as she poured more of her comet plasma into the shoving war. "Man, you're green, taking on Anima like this."

"This is personal. Butt out."

"Love to, honey, but can't. Dr. D was worried at the power output here at the center. He's outside, getting that TDM thingy ready for a long range shot. Me, on the other hand have had nearly thirty years of using my powers. So I can help you with this little fight." Shego smirked. "Besides, Kimmie would kill me if I let you die like this."

"Gee, thanks," deadpanned Bonnie as she yelled and increased the fire. Shego added her own and the blast moved itself towards Anima.

"Shego. So you stand against me. And I thought Team Go was filled with nothing but bunglers." snarled Anima.

"Please. You have a thing with Rockwaller? Fine. But me on the other hand, I'm good. And I know for a fact that YOU can't use your mental powers when calling on the Black Flare. So face it, you're out of luck."

"Fool, I can triple the intensity!" The Black Flames burned even colder and shoved itself backwards. Shego grimaced and Bonnie was nearly knocked on her backside.

"Don't let up," said Shego. "If that flame hits us, we're going to be deader than any extinct mammal. And I'm NOT letting Dr. D clone us to keep us alive so that Kimmie can kill us."

"I'm trying, but I'm slipping," grunted Bonnie.

Anima cackled. "Come now. Is that the best you can do?"

"It's worth doing this pointless tug of war in order to keep you from using your mental powers," snarled Shego. "Besides, this'll do just fine."

"Fool."

The flames forged their way forward. And then, clashed against a beam of white-hot flames. Meta grinned as he walked forward to join the three. "Hey ladies."

"Changeling!" exclaimed Shego. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. Now listen Bonnie. Your mom and sisters are waiting for you to come home. So use the power of the Grand Flare to get rid of this guy once and for all."

"I'm trying," said Bonnie. "But this is too hard."

"Nothing is hard. Just believe. Let yourself go."

Shego gave Meta a look. "Real philosophical, Mr. I Watched Star Wars Ten Times in a Week."

Bonnie nodded and focused onto the flames.

* * *

"_Bonnie... fire is a wonderful gift. But it can burn, and cause pain. Our gift is here, given to us by the Grand Flare."_

"_I don't understand, daddy." _

"You will. But please, remember this. If the Black Flare is ever used, you must defend our home."

"Daddy, you can defend it. You're never going away, right?"

"Of course."

"_Daddy? How do you use the Grand Flare anyhow?"_

"_The Grand Flare? Well... you have to let go." _

"I don't understand."

"_The Grand Flare is fueled by our emotions. Love, joy, the thirst for life and the feeling you are needed. If you believe in yourself, you can win. And unleash the Grand Flare's power."_

"_So, these flames aren't from the Grand Flare?" _

"Ha ha... no, these are normal flames. Just remember, let yourself go. Remember that I'll be here, watching you."

* * *

"Daddy knew all along," said Bonnie as the Black Flare moved closer and closer. "He knew how to do it. And he knew that I wouldn't let him down."

"A foolish effort," said Anima. "Your father was a fool."

"A fool... who loved me, and my mom, and my sisters... and he loved you too!"

The world around Bonnie exploded and both Meta and Shego were thrown backwards. Anima was forced to break off the attack as he shielded his eyes.

"_Love... Kindness..."_

"Bonnie, we have the... what in the world?" said Tara as the others ran in, followed by Drakken who carried the TMD in his hands.

"_Peace... friendship..."_

"NO!" A burst of Black Flare splashed off the shield of pure white fire.

"_Honor and hope. With these words, I vow to protect the people, and wield the sacred flame. Grand Flare : Awaken!"_

The explosion suddenly inverted itself as Bonnie stood there, glowing with an aura of white flames. Her eyes were a pure white as it flared with fire. "Come, Uncle. Lets finish this."

Anima laughed and held up a hand. A ball of Black Flare grew in his hand. Bonnie's outstretched hand produced a shimmering Grand Flare.

The blasts were thrown. One passed the other. And the world was bathed in flames.

* * *

"Boys, how did it go?" asked Mr. Possible as they walked in the door with accessories in tow.

"Well, suffice to say it, the TDM is completely fried," said Felix, handing the item to him. "Other than that, we're fine."

"I see... and Drew? What are you doing here?"

Drakken shifted uncomfortably. "I... detected the immense output of thermal energy while doing scans. I thought it might be some sort of new technology so I..."

Shego sighed. "Dr. D was so worried about you guys, he kept tabs on everyone. Luckily, he recognized the power of the Black Flare and dragged me along for the ride."

"Yes... and James..." Drakken was suddenly in Mr. Possible's face as he grabbed him by the shirt. "What are you THINKING hauling out Syndrome Core Tech? There's a REASON why we sealed them away!"

James loosed Drakken's hold on his shirt and folded his arms. "If Shego was in a life or death scenario, wouldn't you do it? One that could cause the end of the world?"

"Well... I.."

Shego snorted and threw up her arms. "Well, far be it from me to get in the middle of your buddy-spat. I'm not moving from this couch till someone shoves me off." With that, she flopped on the couch. "Jack-Jack! Come here and do your former boyfriend thing and give me a neck massage."

"Yes ma'am," said Jack-Jack, smirking.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys wanna sorta, you know, hang out?" asked Felix, addressing Josh, Brick, Bonnie and Tara.

Brick and Josh looked at each other. "There's nothing we really can do right now. It's the weekend." answered Josh.

"I think Bonnie needs time to relax as well," said Tara. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but Tara dragged the other girl to the couch.

"I'm not an invalid," said Bonnie but allowed herself to be pushed onto the couch.

"I'm... gonna go check on Kim," said Ron, darting up the stairs.

* * *

"Kim? Are you there?"

The door opened and Ron looked at the lump in the bed. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "I got him for ya, Kim. Well, actually Bonnie, Shego and Jack-Jack got him for you." A sigh. "I'm sorry, KP. I didn't even know you were being affected by Anima. Some boyfriend I am."

Silence.

"Well I suppose you're still being affected, or asleep. I'll see you in the morning, KP."

As Ron got up to head downstairs, Kim's hand reached over and caught his own. "Ron..." said the voice from the lump and Kim's head emerged from under the sheets. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have been more attentive," said Ron, sitting back down on the bed. "I... I just felt so helpless when I found out you were being mind controlled by Bonnie's freakoid uncle. I'm sorry, I should have noticed this sooner."

"It's not your fault," said Kim as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Ron. "It's my fault too for working so hard and making myself susceptible to hallucinations."

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Love ya, KP."

"Love you Ron." Kim reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know," she said, her voice turning sultry. "This is when the hero gets the reward by making love to the heroine."

Ron stammered. "Uh... KP? Your dad would put me into a black hole for doing that!"

Kim giggled. "Don't worry, that's till MUCH later." She kissed him again. "For now, you just get PDA all the time."

Ron grinned goofily as he kissed her back. "So no home runs for me?"

"I don't think so, Stoppable." Kim slid out of bed and ran a hairbrush through her unruly mop of hair. "Lets go downstairs. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

"Are.. you okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at Kim who sat down next to her. They had all retreated to the Possible household after the battle, including Drakken and Shego who had decided to stick around for a while. Bonnie laughed, short and clipped. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about your uncle. And your father."

"Uncle Greg isn't dead. He's just... the Grand Flare burned the Black Flare out of him. He's powerless now. But the Black Flare will choose another." Bonnie hung her head. "It may start all over again."

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen, had I had been in the proper state of mind."

Bonnie didn't reply, deeming to withhold her usual snappy retort. Instead, she held up a hand and white flame burned there. "Daddy knew that I could do it. Become a wielder of the Grand Flame. Because of him, I learned how to control fire. How to do wonderful things with it. And how it can hurt someone."

"Your dad sounds wonderful," said Kim.

"He was... I miss him."

"Did your uncle...?"

Bonnie nodded. "I was five. When my dad died. Uncle Greg came to finish the rivalry. And dad died before he sealed the Grand Flare away. He always told me... 'Bonnie... fire is a wonderful gift. But it can burn, and cause pain. Our gift is here, given to us by the Grand Flare.' I never really knew what he meant, how fire was different. And then, one day, he elaborated."

"What did he say?" asked Kim.

"The Grand Flare is fueled by our emotions. Love, joy, the thirst for life and the feeling you are needed. If you believe in yourself, you can win. And unleash the Grand Flare's power." Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye. "And he was right. I just needed to remember daddy's words."

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie smiled despite her tears. "Hey, Kim, I won't go easy on you still. We're still rivals, despite this."

"Right. And I think we both need some of Drakken's cocoa-moo. It's been a long day." Kim stood and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," said Bonnie.

Kim looked like she wanted to say something before Ron called out "KP, help! Brick, Josh and Felix are gang-beating me at the game! And Jack-Jack zapped himself into the game and now is beating on me too!"

"What's wrong, Stoppable? My mad skills too much for you?" chortled Jack-Jack from the screen.

"You took my power up!" exclaimed Brick. "No one does that to the Brickinator!"

"Suck plasma, Felix! Ha!" laughed Josh.

"Turn down the volume, I've had enough explosions for one day," shouted Shego from the couch.

"No shouting, Shego," called out Mr. Possible from the kitchen.

Kim giggled and Bonnie smiled. "They really are getting along, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Hey, you go inside. I think Stoppable needs help."

Kim nodded and closed the screen door. "Okay Ron, show me how to work this thing," she said as Bonnie stood and watched the sunset.


End file.
